


Stuck With A Stranger

by Ichiko1034



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Gay, Hahaha I'm alive, I wrote something :D, I'm Not Writing Smut, I'm sleep deprived, LGBTQ Characters, Lesbian Character, Parrleyn - Freeform, parrlyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichiko1034/pseuds/Ichiko1034
Summary: Anne and Parr get forced to sleep in the same hotel room (BECAUSE FUCK THE SYSTEM MESSED UP). They're strangers and they're stuck with each other. And by stuck, I mean STUCK read to know why I guess.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Stuck With A Stranger

###  Prologue 

Friday, 13th of March, 12:30 PM

"What the fuck? You're telling me... I have to share my room with someone? Let alone a stranger!" Anne fussed as she held a firm grip on the counter. 

"Sorry Miss. There were some problems in the system and the two of you had come out at the same time, booking the same room." the receptionist said, not really knowing how to handle the situation. This was the first time this happened and she felt guilty.

"Aren't there any vacant rooms then? I can't stay in a room with a woman I don't know! Hell, they could be an addict of some sort!" Anne retorted, seeming to get angrier every single second that had passed. The receptionist then looked at her computer, clicking here and there to look for any available rooms. She'd look up at Anne and shook her head slowly. "We're currently fully booked, Miss" 

"One heck of a hotel you have here," Anne scoffed, "Merde..." she'd mutter under her breath. Anne took her phone out, quickly checking for other hotels near her area. To no avail, they were all fully booked. Why they're fully booked? Who the fuck knows. All Anne had known is she'd be stuck with a stranger. 

"If it helps Miss, the person you'll be staying with is an aspiring writer with works that could be the next big thing! I'm sure she'll be able to understand what happened." the receptionist said, a nervous grin on her face. God, Anne felt horrible for her doings. 

"I suppose it could help. When can I meet her?" Anne became intrigued, staying with a writer-- an aspiring writer-- could be interesting. 

"You'll meet her sometime soon, Ma'am. It'd be better for the two of you to talk and decide what the two of you would like." the receptionist said, a small smile forming on her lips. Anne gave a small smile, the least she could do for being rude earlier. "If you'd like, you can wait for her in the lobby. I'm sure she'll be here soon." she'd continue.

"I'll do that then. I suppose we'll just have to discuss it when she arrives, I'll be there." Anne pointed to a sofa near the entrance.

"That'll do, Miss. I'll guide her to you when she comes." the receptionist said. Anne then left to sit down. She brought out her phone, scrolling through Instagram.

Friday, 13th of March, 12:50 PM

"Good afternoon. Sorry for being late, I'd like to check-in." a short, curly-haired woman said, a small smile on her face. 

"Ah, yes, it's alright. Your name, Miss?" the receptionist questioned, looking up from her computer to face the other woman. 

"Parr, Catherine Parr." the shorter woman introduced herself.

"Catherine Parr..." the receptionist mumbled, looking at her computer. "The writer, no?" the taller woman eyed the other, a grin taking over.

"Yours truly," Catherine smiled, appreciating the fact that someone had known her. 

"I'm sorry to say..." the receptionist started, getting somewhat nervous. "But you'll have to share the room with someone. There were some problems in the system and both of you had booked at the same time. If you'd like to discuss it with the person you'll be sharing it with, she's right over there." she stated, extending a hand out seeming to point at a certain woman.

"Oh, okay. I- no, we'll be here later. 'Till then." Catherine stayed calm and gave the taller woman a small smile, then started to walk to the mystery woman. 

"Uhm, hello." She tapped the woman's shoulder, "I'm Catherine Parr, you?" she continued, extending her arm out to shake hands.

"Oh? I'm Anne Boleyn. I'm assuming you're the person with the same issue as me, no?" Catherine recognised, still standing up. Anne shook her hand, "Do sit down if you'd like." Catherine then sat down across the woman.

"Well, Catherine, what do you think of sleeping with me?" Anne proposed, not really looking too much into it. Catherine got flustered by the use of words, Anne noticed and quickly got embarrassed as well. "Don't get me wrong! I meant it by sharing a room and all that..." she quickly added, "It probably isn't what you're thinking of... I think." she mumbled to herself.

"Of course," Catherine composed herself, "If it's alright with you, I suppose... or I could always get another room, if not I could always look at other hotels if you'd like," Parr suggested, not wanting the other woman to feel as if she'd just throw herself at others.

"Actually... I checked earlier, didn't seem like there were any vacant rooms here nor in other hotels." She'd state, a slight frown on her face. "I'm alright with sharing a room unless you wouldn't like that," she said, not wanting Catherine to think she despised the idea of sleeping in the same room as hers.

"It's all good. As long as we're both comfortable." Catherine reassured the woman, "Let's both get checked in now," Anne nodded and stood up, patting down her shirt and pants. 

Catherine didn't notice until now but Anne was taller than her, a lot. Anne was beautiful, no doubt. Catherine had made eye contact with the taller woman. Those dark orbs, you could get lost staring at them for a long time and you wouldn't even notice. This is what Catherine had done, get lost in those eyes. 

"-rine, do you wanna check in now?" Anne said, looking at the other woman, clearly concerned. Catherine had just got lost in thought, staring directly at Anne's eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Oh, Uhm, yeah. I'm all good. Let's get checked in?" Catherine quickly stood up, flustered as she just realised what she'd done. Anne nodded with a small smile, then started to walk towards the reception's desk, Catherine following behind.

Arriving at the reception, they'd quickly checked in and got themselves their keys. They'd gone up and got in their room, making small conversation on the way there. Opening the room, Anne and Catherine took their shoes off and went to check the beds.

"We... uh..." Anne started, not knowing what to say. There was only one bed, obviously. They booked this room because it was for a single person, not a two-person room. Meaning they'd have to share the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, istg I've been writing here and there. This is just the first time I actually got inspired.  
> I'll do my best to bring the first chapter here soon. Hopefully, you guys enjoy this, for now. :D  
> Also... the summary is basically what popped into my head when I thought of this. And if something doesn't sound right about this whole hotel thing it's because I'm an ass and I dunno how hotels works D: btw English ain't my first language and stuff smh


End file.
